Monster Of The Soul Society
by mooseman3
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki was feared by many in his life. Watch as he brings that fear into his afterlife. Rated M because Kisame is in it.
1. A Warm Welcome

**So here's an idea I've had for a while, but never got the chance to actually write it down. Well, I have finally gotten the chance to sit down so here goes.**

**I've made it so that Kisame has arrived before the Gotei 13 has actually been made, so this will be rather non-cannon. Well hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

"_**Zanpakuto Talking"**_

"**Hollow Talking"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_*Sound Effect*_

**XXX**

In his life Kisame Hoshigaki could not remember a single time when his head hurt so much when he opened his eyes to see sunlight. Of course as he tried to think why his head hurt he came to a startling conclusion that he could still open his eyes. His first thought was that he had failed in his attempt to keep information out of enemy hands; he then realized that if he had failed then he likely would not be seeing the sun right now as those leaf and cloud nin would have either killed him or thrown him into the lowest pits of the worst prison they had. Which begged the question, what the hell was going on?

Kisame decided to open his eyes once again and chose to sit up this time rather than face the wrath of the sun once more. The first thing he noticed as he got a better view of his surroundings was that he was in an alley that was looking into the streets that had barely anyone walking through. He stood up on unsteady legs and was forced to put his hand on the one of the buildings to keep his balance. After steadying himself Kisame noticed his condition wasn't as bad as it should have been. He still had his pants and shinobi sandals on, and his yellow akatsuki ring was still on his left hand. He was missing everything else though. His headband, his akatsuki cloak and even Samehada were all gone. It was unfortunate but there was nothing he could do about it, Samehada had chosen a new master and the chance of him beating the eight-tailed jinchuuriki without it would be moronic. He knew he was strong but winning against a powerful jinchuuriki who was wielding the strongest swords of the hidden mist was impossible.

Knowing that he would need a disguise to go out into the streets Kisame put his hands together for a simple henge and tried to mold his chakra only to find his attempt useless. He tried once again only to be met with a similar result.

'_This is something I've done way to many times to be doing it wrong. So why isn't it working?'_

Deciding to see what was wrong Kisame closed his eyes and did a basic chakra exercise and discovered that his chakra had changed. If he had do describe it he'd say that it felt purer than before. He knew that the only thing constant attempts at a henge would do was send up a flare of his location so he opted to do basic recon on the roof of one of the buildings beside him. Trying a basic technique once again Kisame used his body flicker technique to get onto the top of the building to his left. To his surprise it actually worked, and he found himself on the top of a rundown shack. He looked around to try and figure out where he was and only came up with one thing.

'_This place is a shithole.'_

The buildings were all run down and looked as if a strong breeze could knock them over. The only people he saw on the streets were wearing poor looking kimonos and nothing else, not even shoes. For some reason, even though the place looked like it was on the verge of falling apart nobody looked hungry. In fact every person looked rather healthy. Put all that together and Kisame had absolutely no idea where he was.

'_I need information.'_

Picking out a random man who was standing alone in an alley, Kisame body flickered from his spot on the roof and grabbed the man by the neck before once again moving to the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as he had both feet on the roof he slammed the man against the roof with his left hand, and held him there by his throat. He let out a grunt of pain before focusing on the man who had kidnapped him, and felt his eyes widen as he looked at the monster in front of him. He opened his mouth to scream but had his mouth smothered by the blue hand of his captor.

"Here's the deal, you don't call for help and I let you live. Deal?"

Seeing the man frantically nod his head Kisame gave a toothy grin before removing his right hand from the man's mouth.

"Good. Now I have some questions for you that I want answered. Answer them all and I'll be done with you, got it?"

The man nodded his head once more and Kisame could see that he had the stranger's full attention.

"Alright, first question, where am I?"

"Y-you're in in the s-seventy-fifth district of the W-west Rukongai."

Seeing the confused look on his captors face, the stranger gave a small squeak of fright.

"Alright, where is that in the Elemental Nations?"

"U-um I've n-never heard of the Elemental Nations"

"What are you stupid? How can you not know the Elemental Nations?"

Giving another squeak at Kisame's angered expression. The man quickly shook his head.

"N-no I've just never heard of an Elemental Nations in the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society? How big is it?"

"I'm not sure b-but there's supposed to be eighty districts in all four directions. So it's pretty big."

Kisame narrowed his eyes as he descended into thought. In his time in the Akatsuki he had never heard of a soul society, sure it could have been some small island that nobody cared about, but this guy just said it was a big place, which basically meant that the Akatsuki would have known about the place, island or not.

"So, who's in charge of this Soul Society?" 

"T-that would be the Central 46."

He had definitely never heard of any government known as the Central 46, which lead him to the conclusion that he was somewhere never before seen by anyone from the Elemental Nations.

"Um can I ask a question?"

Looking down at the man in his grasp Kisame gave him a smirk at his new found courage before replying.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Are you a new arrival?"

The words were not lost on Kisame. Based on the questions that Kisame had been asking one could assume that he was either lost or stranded, not a visitor or a new resident.

"What do you mean _new arrival_?"

The man's sudden courage disappeared as quickly as it came after hearing Kisame's tone. A loud gulp could be heard as he struggled to answer.

"I-it's just a rumor th-that sometimes p-people from the land of the living will come here a-after dying w-we call them n-new arrivals."

He definitely remembered the dying part of this guys theory, and put together with everything else he had learned in the last few minutes Kisame came to the conclusion that either this guy was a good enough liar to trick a jounin level shinobi, which he highly doubted, or he really was dead.

'_So I really am dead huh?' _

"So, c-can I go now?"

He was shaken from his thoughts at the man's sudden question, and put on a sadistic grin in response.

"Who said anything about you getting to leave when we finished?"

His prisoner gained a shocked expression and began to grasp for words.

"Y-you did!"

Kisame pretended to think about what his said before having his grin became slightly larger.

"It appears that you misheard me. I said I would be done with you after this no one said a thing about you getting to leave."

The former member of Akatsuki began to tighten his grip on the stranger's neck and watched as he started to kick his legs in a futile attempt to get away until Kisame pumped some of the stronger chakra into his hand before giving one last squeeze and crushing the man's neck in less than a second. Giving a satisfied smile Kisame stood from his former position and was about to view the town by rooftop only to have his stomach growl before he got the chance to move.

'_I guess I could use something to eat, but seeing as how I'm supposed to be dead I shouldn't need food at all.'_

He jumped into an alley near his position and made his way onto the streets. He had nothing to cover himself with besides the rag like kimono that his former prisoner had been wearing but that would not have covered enough to blend in, seeing as how he was blue and everyone one the streets were not. He was sure he had some ryo in his pocket, and if he didn't he was sure he could _persuade _someone into giving him his food for free. As he made his way through the street Kisame noticed that people were pointing at him and whispering, it was nothing new, and as long as nobody was stupid enough to actually say anything, then they could whisper all day for all he cared. It was only after walking for another minute that he noticed that some people were actually pointing at his feet. Giving a quick glance down Kisame saw nothing strange, until he noticed that he was wearing sandals while everyone else was barefoot.

'_Maybe not wearing shoes is a part of some kind of religion.'_

It was a strange thought but even if that was the case, he wasn't going to take off his sandals this road looked like it would tear his feat apart. He noticed that during his contemplation he had gained a group of followers who were giving off a rather large amount of killing intent, turning to see what they wanted Kisame noticed that they carried an odd assortment of weapons, from pieces of wood to rusty old swords. And at the very front of the entourage was a man with a pencil thin mustache and no hair on his head except for on the side. His kimono was slightly better looking than those around him and unlike everyone else this man had sandals on, they looked ancient and were barely holding together, but footwear was footwear. When Kisame turned to give the group his full the leader gave a smug looking smile before pointing at Kisame and saying three simple words.

"Get him boys!"

It was a random attack that seemed to have no purpose behind it. Maybe they were showing the new guy who was in charge, perhaps they were going to try and rob him of anything he had, there was also the possibility that they were simply looking for a fight and as a person who stood out so much he was the best choice. To Kisame Hoshigaki none of that mattered, all he saw was a fight, and there was nothing he loved more than breaking bones.

The first guy who got close to Kisame had no weapon and threw a punch at his face only to be met with a backhand that created a loud crack as it shattered his jaw. The next man had a rusty sword that he swung only to be pushed back and have it ripped from his hands to be used to separate his head from the rest of his body. The next person also held a sword who tried cutting Kisame horizontally only to watch as Kisame jumped over the swing and kicked his attacker in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. It continued like this for some time with Kisame cutting people down with rusty swords that would soon break or shattering their bones with his blows that were drastically increased by his purer chakra. The leader of the group watched all of this happen with his face going from smug to anger and finally, horror. In the end dead or broken bodies surrounded Kisame while he was left unscathed and covered in the blood of those around him. In his attempt to escape the leader tripped over his own feet and watched Kisame approach with a crazed smile filled with dagger like teeth. Putting his hand up in a weak attempt to keep the Kisame back.

"M-monster! Stay back!"

Kisame chuckled at the comment and continued to make his way toward the cowering leader but before he could get any closer a loud roar filled the area. Turning to where the noise had come from Kisame saw a trees rustling at the edge of town. Taking the chance to flee the leader scrambled to his feet and took off in a sprint to get away from the monster that almost ended his life. Kisame, however, could care less about the coward as something much more interesting was approaching from the forest. The people who had stayed to watch the slaughter ran into the nearest shack they could find and slammed the doors behind them.

'_Whatever's coming has these people a lot more scared than those clowns. This should be fun.'_

It took another minute for this thing to make its appearance, and when it did Kisame felt his grin grow.

'_This should be a good challenge.'_

It was a large black beast with a white skull like mask on its head with red stripe down the middle. In the middle of its chest was a hole that allowed you to straight through it. The beast towered over the town and it was looking left and right as if it were trying to find something.

"**Where is it? I know I felt it."**

The fact that it could talk did not surprise Kisame, and its deep voice may have scared a lesser man but all he did was stand in the exact same spot with a smile on his face. It began making its way through the town while searching for whatever it was it wanted before turning its head toward Kisame and licking its teeth.

"**There it is, it smells so much better up close."**

It finished it statement by diving at Kisame with an open mouth, with the apparent intention of eating him. Quickly jumping backwards, Kisame watched as it ate a mouthful of dirt before spitting it out and glaring at the blue skinned man.

"**Bastard! Die!"**

This time the monster took a swing at Kisame with its clawed hand, but missed as Kisame jumped onto the roof of one of the shacks next to him.

"Now what are you supposed to be?"

Staring at the man on the roof, the beast gave a chuckle before giving its answer.

"**You can call me a Hollow for the short amount of time you will be alive."**

After finishing its statement the Hollow raised both arms above its head before bringing them done in an attempt to crush the former swordsmen of the mist, but only managed to crush the shack he had been standing on earlier as Kisame once again dodged the Hollow's attack. Landing on the street Kisame wasted no time in shifting to the offensive. Charging the Hollow, the blue haired man jumped over another strike from the beast and dashed closer to the monster before jumping once more and delivering a swift kick to its gut that doubled the beast over. Taking advantage of the monsters position Kisame sprung from his position and gave a sharp uppercut right between the eyes of the Hollow. The beast fell onto its back as Kisame landed on his feet and rubbed his sore fist. He had infused his new chakra into leg and his fist, and yet it felt as if he had almost broken his hand with the punch.

He watched the beast stir before sitting up with a new crack on his skull on his otherwise unmarked mask. He could see a new form of hatred in the eyes of the Hollow as it slowly stood up from its position and glared and Kisame, and growled at him.

"**I'm going to enjoy killing you bastard!"**

Kisame charged the Hollow, while the black monster threw back both of its arms and tried once again to rip Kisame apart by using both hands at the same time. It was met with failure as Kisame ran in close to the Hollow and gave its mask a knee directly on the crack. The damage that was once only between its eyes spread to the point where it when from the top of its mask to the bottom. The hollows head snapped back, and Kisame landed on the face of the creature just above its mouth. Kisame put both of his hands into the crack of the beasts mask and gave a yell as he put his strength into ripping it apart. It took three seconds for Kisame to rip its face in half, and in those three seconds the only thing that the Hollow could only howl as it was defeated barehanded by some random soul.

After ripping the Hollows mask in half Kisame jumped from his spot as the beast exploded into pieces. The once cowering townspeople poked their heads outside after hearing the pained howl and were shocked to see that not only was the strange blue man standing in the street unharmed, but the Hollow was nowhere insight. While the villagers were shocked at what happened Kisame stood there with a psychotic grin on his face as one thought raced through his mind.

'_I'm going to love it here.'_

**XXX**

**So that's the end of my first chapter. I'm going to get into how Kisame got into the Soul Society without a Shinigami later on, and any other questions you guys have would be nice. As always, make suggestions, as I will gladly take them in and tell me what you guys thought, later.**


	2. Meeting The Locals

**Hello again, first of all I apologize for not updating in like a year, really trying to get in a regular schedule for this but I get distracted easily, not a very good excuse but that's life my amigo's. Anyway let's get to it.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

"_**Zanpakuto Talking"**_

"**Hollow Talking"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_*Sound Effect*_

_Flashback_

**XXX**

It was just too easy. The dumb beast was eating some grass beside a tree and lazily looked around before going back for some more. In one swift moment Kisame landed beside the deer and put it in a headlock before viciously twisting its neck, effectively killing the deer.

It had been just two days since he left the village that he arrived in. After killing the so-called hollow, he had continued looking for something to eat and was rather irritated when a rather scared looking man told him that there was no food in this area. And that you could only find food in the higher leveled districts, something about not needing food due to a small amount of reiatsu. Kisame thought about this answer and assumed that the purer chakra that he had been feeling since his arrival was the reiatsu that this man was talking about. He decided that it wasn't something that needed any serious thought at the moment and continued his search for something to eat.

He had ended up wandering into the woods in hopes of instead catching something to eat. He had ended up tracking some footprints to a small burrow where he found a rabbit that soon became his dinner. While he was feasting on the small creature his thoughts drifted to the hollow that he had fought earlier in the day, it definitely wasn't the strongest thing he had ever fought but from the way the beast referred to itself as '_a_ hollow' then that meant that there were more like it, and if he was lucky then there could be some that were much stronger than that one.

Kisame knew that staying in the rundown village would be incredibly boring and offer very little in terms of a good fight. Besides, he was never the type of person to stay in one place for long, so the decision to travel around this new world came rather naturally. Besides, the more he travelled the better his chances of meeting another hollow.

And with that in mind he began to walk in the complete opposite direction than the village. He had been moving at a quick pace through the forest, only stopping to sleep and eat. He had also taken time to experiment with his new reiatsu in order to see what he could and couldn't do. So far he had been able to discover that while he couldn't perform his jutsu, he still had his other abilities. Unfortunately he'd only been able to test them on the local wildlife but he knew that with time, he would be able to put them to a real test.

**XXX**

He had cracked a smirk when he found that dirt road, and it had grown after he had found the small village. He took note of its appearance and noticed that it was just as run down as the last one he was at. As he got closer to the village he took note of the fact that there was nobody on the streets. He assumed it was abandoned but after using his reiatsu to check the area he discovered that, although faint and practically non-existent, there were in fact people inside the village. Seeing as there wasn't anything eye-catching about the town Kisame decided to just pass through the town without stopping.

While walking through the village Kisame noticed that people were peering through their doors at the stranger making his way through the streets. Most quickly closed their doors when they caught sight of him while a small amount of people kept looking, as if they were trying to discover what kind of creature he was. He couldn't help but wonder why nobody was outside, it definitely wasn't because of him due to the fact that they were hiding before he even got there. When he rounded the corner he discovered why.

In front of a barely standing house were three large looking men who were currently trying to intimidate a woman who was trying to hide a crying child behind her.

'_So, these thugs have the entire town scared. Oh well, not my problem.'_

Kisame was never the type of person to get himself involved with other people's problems, the way he saw it if they didn't have the strength the handle it themselves then that was their issue not his.

Never one to avoid conflict of any kind Kisame continued to walk down the road in the direction of the three thugs. If they ignored him and let him walk past then that was fine, but if they chose to confront him in any way then he wasn't going to complain. He really wanted them to pick the second option.

It seemed that luck was in his favor that day because he had barely taken three steps when the thug closest to him turned in his direction.

"Hey! The fuck do you think yer doin?"

At this, the other two turned toward Kisame as the third made his way toward him. He stopped about halfway and smiled before turning back to his associates.

"Check it out guys. This asshole painted himself blue."

The other two started to laugh at this while Kisame simply quirked an eyebrow at this reaction. The only time this had happened was back when he was just a kid in the academy and on the first day someone in his class called him a freak. The other kids had started laughing, but they quickly turned into screams as Kisame bit one of his ears off and beat the kid until his face was covered in bruises. Needless to say but after that, nobody messed with him.

The third thug continued his advance on Kisame and cracked his knuckles, as he got closer.

"Alright blue-balls time to teach you a lesson."

When he got close enough the goon through a right hook at Kisame, which was easily grabbed by the blue skinned man. He tightened his grip on the offending limb forcing the man to his knees as he grabbed his arm in a vain attempt to get his arm out of Kisame's grasp. Kisame saw that the other two thugs begin to make their way toward their partner. He smiled as he bent the arm at an odd angle, which caused a snap to tear through the air, it was immediately followed by a scream of pain that caused the other two thugs to stop in their tracks and watch in horror as their friend was desperately trying to get away from the blue skinned man.

Kisame's smile grew sadistic as he saw the bloody piece of bone that now stuck out of the man's arm. He got behind the fallen man and placed his foot on top of the shoulder joint.

"H-hey man, just let him go alright?"

Kisame looked toward the two bandits with his sadistic smile and offered a small chuckle.

"Sorry, but he started it. And I have to finish it."

At that Kisame pushed down with his foot and pulled on the arm. There was a distinct pop that as the man screamed in pain as a clutched his now dislocated shoulder.

"Look, you've made yer damn point. Now let him go!"

Kisame put on a mock thinking face before offering a crazed smile at the other two and giving his reply.

"No."

With some reiatsu added to his arm Kisame gave the arm one last pull before it came completely free of the thugs body. He looked at the now useless limb with distaste before throwing it to the side. He looked down at the screaming man to see him on his back grasping his now empty arm socket. Kisame looked at the man before clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"You're to damn loud."

Kisame brought up his leg, put his reiatsu into it, and without hesitation crushed his head into paste. When they saw this one thug emptied his lunch onto the road while the other one drew a sword form his side and charged at Kisame.

"You bastard!"

He tried to put the blade straight through the blue skinned man only to have Kisame side step the lunge and chop the mans wrist forcing him to drop the blade. He delivered a swift elbow to the thug's nose, which he clutched in pain. Kisame bent down and grabbed the sword from the dirt. He then used it to pierce the thug's throat. He heard a horrified scream as the final thug tried to run away from the blue monster. Kisame smiled at this before holding the sword like a spear and throwing it at the retreating thug. It pierced the thug's leg forcing him to stop running in order to get the blade out. He looked up to see Kisame slowly making his way toward him, and started to crawl in order to get away.

It was a useless attempt however, as Kisame easily covered the distance between the two of them and stomped on the man's left hand in order to have him stop moving.

"So, any last words?"

"Th-the boss is gonna kill you when he hears about this."

"Boss?"

Thinking that his attacker was afraid the thug smirked confidently before continuing.

"Th-that's right, when him and the other guys get their hands on ya, yer gonna beg for death."

"So there are more of you?"

"Y-ya that's right."

His answer was met with a chuckle that sent shivers down his spine.

"W-what? What's so funny?"

"If there are more of you than one of them might just be able of giving me a good fight. So, where can I find your boss?"

Knowing that refusing to answer wasn't going to get him anything, the thug chose to answer.

"A-at the bar down the street. There's a rat on the door."

Kisame pulled the blade out of the thug's leg and promptly put it into his skull. Even if he was just told a lie, he was fairly certain that one of these townspeople could tell him where to find the leader. Kisame made his way back to the second thug and retrieved the scabbard from his hip. It wasn't a terrible sword that he had taken, but it wasn't top quality either. Never the less he was a swordsman who currently did not own a sword, and that could not be allowed to happen. After placing the blade into the scabbard Kisame turned back to where the last thug was, before seemingly remembering the woman that was just recently being confronted. She was still standing in front of the house staring dumbly at the blue swordsman before snapping back to reality and with a look of fear ran into the house with her child.

Kisame gave a small smirk at her reaction and simply made his way down the street in search of the bar. After scanning the doors of a couple buildings he saw the drawing of a rat on a door that really didn't do much besides be in the way of a shitty looking building that had boards on the windows instead of glass. With a shrug Kisame made his way into the building and when he did any conversations that may have been in the air stopped as everyone got a look at the shirtless blue man. One man stood up and made his way over to the stranger to deal with him.

"Hey man, you better get the hell outta here if ya know what's goo-"

Any threat that was going to be made was cut short as the man's head rolled across the bar floor. There was a pause as everyone in the room registered what just happened, and then the whole room exploded as every man charged at Kisame, who in response smiled and readied his sword.

It was a shower of blood as limbs went flying and Kisame loved every second. He would deflect a sword or a knife, before swinging around and cutting off a man's head. At one point he had taken a butcher knife from someone and used that together with his sword. He ended up losing it after he got it stuck in a man's head. It was over to fast for his liking, all of the men in the room were dead at his feet except for one. The bald man with a stubby nose and round face had been seated since the start of the brawl and had remained there during everything that happened. Only now that it was over did he stand up, he was considerably tall and covered in muscles. He placed both of his hands onto his table and grabbed the edges while looking at Kisame with an angry look in his eyes.

"You just killed all of my men."

"If you're looking to blame someone, blame them for being so pathetically weak."

Grinding his teeth in anger the boss picked up the table he was at and threw it at Kisame. In response Kisame performed a body flicker and appeared in front of the boss. He slashed across the man's stomach earning a howl of pain as the bald headed man grabbed his wound in order to keep his intestines inside of him. He fell to his knees and looked into the cold eyes of his attacker. The last thing he saw was the sadistic look across the face of the blue skinned monster before his head was removed from its body.

With a sick grin across his face Kisame left the building and made his way through the streets in order to leave the town. If every town was like the last two where thugs wanted to kill him at first sight then Kisame needed to start finding more villages.

'_I knew I'd love it here.'_

**XXX**

**Again, I am very sorry at not updating in so long, really wanted to but I hit a slump and I haven't been able to find my groove. But I have finally got it back and I will be updating my other story soon. As always leave me ideas, thoughts and questions, later.**


	3. It's a Deal

**So here is the latest chapter and it only took two months. Much better than my usual update speed, but it could be faster I know. If you are fans of my other fanfic then rest assured that there will be an update sometime this week, if you have not read my other story then please give it a shot. One more thing, I have set up a poll on my profile about a knew story I've been working on and I'd like you guys to tell me if you're interested or not. Now that that is done here's chapter three.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

"_**Zanpakuto Talking"**_

"**Hollow Talking"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_*Sound Effect*_

_Flashback_

**XXX**

Kisame had started loosing track of time in this new world. It was easy at first to count the days, but as days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months and before he knew it a year had passed since his arrival, it had slowly become one big blur of time. Until eventually even his daily routine had started to become a blur; he'd get up, travel for a couple hours, hunt for food, travel some more and then sleep. There was the occasional town he'd find and that would add some excitement to his otherwise boring day. But that was only until anyone who tried to fight him was dead. He'd relieve them of anything that a dead body no longer needed and continue his day; so far he had found a couple bottles of booze and an old black kimono with no sleeves that barely fit. It wasn't his usual method to wear the clothes of dead people but he never was the kind of person who liked walking around with no shirt.

He knew something was missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. If he had to guess it would be a strong opponent that could give him a good fight, but no matter how much he believed that was the answer it just didn't feel right. All he knew was that as long as he was missing that one thing Kisame would remain bored. It was on this note that Kisame noticed his arrival into another town; he noticed that this one, like the last few he'd been to, looked a lot better than the first few towns he was in. The buildings were in much better shape and there were a lot more people in the streets. He popped the cork on one of his bottles and took a swig of booze before continuing his walk. He saw that a couple people were giving him curious looks before coming to some sort of realization and running into the nearest building. Kisame let a smirk creep onto his face before taking another drink of booze, he had seen people doing a lot more of that recently and to be honest it was the reaction he preferred.

He once again went to take a sip of alcohol only to notice that his bottle was empty, he threw it to the side and grumbled under his breath at the fact that he was once again without any booze. He had started drinking after the first few months of his arrival, it was one of the ways that he passed the time and he noticed that many of the locals in this land did it too. That didn't surprise him; he'd actually be more surprised if they didn't take up drinking. There wasn't a whole lot that could be done to pass the time besides a hobby or getting drunk all day, he'd seen a couple buildings in the nice towns that had _carpenter _or _blacksmith_ on the side of them. There were some buildings that said _bar_ on the side, which was what he was currently looking for, he'd sit for a couple of hours before ordering a few bottles and continuing his journey. There was also the bonus of bars being the popular meeting place for thugs and wannabe tough guys, don't get him wrong Kisame didn't go around picking fights, but if someone opened their mouth and said the wrong thing, well he'd just have to close it for them.

It seemed luck was on his side that day as one of the buildings on his right side had the words _bar_ painted on the side. He gave a small smirk at this discovery before entering the building and immediately frowning at what he saw. The only people inside were some older men and the bartender who had a majority of his face covered by a large black beard.

At the sight of the blue-skinned stranger the bartender's eyes went wide as he silently watched Kisame make his way toward the bar and take a seat.

"Well? I'm waiting."

The bartender seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and quickly filled up a glass of beer. He was about to take the bottle away until a quick look toward Kisame changed his mind. Kisame watched this happen with nothing but his usual smirk as the bartender made his way across the bar and completely turned his back to him, occasionally he would look over his shoulder at the blue man but he would quickly turn away when he saw Kisame staring right back at him.

Kisame stayed at the bar for a few hours and simply sat there drinking the place dry. The man behind the counter tried to get him to leave a couple of times, but each time he tried Kisame would play with the sword at his hip, flicking the blade out before bring it back in with his thumb. It seemed the bartender didn't feel like giving him any reason to pull the blade out any farther than necessary and backed off.

He was well into his third bottle when he heard the door open and turned his head to see who it was. He had slightly hoped that it was a couple of thugs looking for a fight, but was let down to see that it was just another old man, he turned back to his drink and was about to ask for a few bottles to go when the newcomer took a seat beside him. Kisame gave him a quick rundown and saw that he was no threat. His grey hair was slicked back and not a strand was out of place, his skin was dark and reminded him of leather. He had a calm and collected look on his face, as if he knew that nothing could possibly hurt him. There was also his expensive looking kimono, which told Kisame that this man was rich, arrogant and well accustomed to getting what he wanted.

"The usual, Daisuke."

The bartender, now known as Daisuke gave a quick nod before mixing a few liquids together and putting it in front of the old man. The older man took a sip before setting it back onto the bar and turning fully towards Kisame.

"So, you're the visitor who has everyone scared huh?"

With his grin firmly in place Kisame turned his head toward the older man and gave him a reply.

"So what if I am?"

The stranger gave a chuckle at his response before responding.

"Then I wouldn't be very surprised, seeing as how you look a lot like how the 'Blue Demon' should. Well minus the fact that you are supposed to have horns and a tail, and let's not forget the fact that you should be breathing fire while you feast the heart of a small child."

His grin grew larger after hearing the older mans answer. He was unaware of his new moniker; in fact he was under the impression that people had no idea who he was when he entered a new town. But he supposed that if there was one thing that every country, no matter where it was, had in common, it would be the speed at which rumors travel.

"I apologize, I know who are, but I have yet to introduce myself. I am Hideki Hashimoto. Shall I refer to you as Blue Demon or do you have an actual name?"

Kisame broke eye contact with Hideki and finished off his drink. Instead of refilling the glass he picked up the bottle and began to drink from that.

"Call me Kisame, now what do you want."

"Well Kisame, it appears that by coming through this town I have discovered the answer to one of my problems. My friend I would like to make a deal with you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I am in need of a man with your particular… skills to help me negotiate a business transaction with a certain individual who remains unmoved on my proposition."

"Let me guess, you want me to 'convince him' to see things your way."

The old man smirked and gave a nod at Kisame's assumption.

"I don't really care what it is you want, or why you want it. I only want to know one thing. What exactly are you planning to give me when I'm done?"

Hideki's smirk grew at the question, it seemed he was used to playing this game and he was quite used to coming out on top.

"Anything you desire, be it money, woman, alcohol or perhaps all three. Whatever you want I will give to you."

"And what if I don't want any of that?"

Hideki's smirk faltered at that, he wasn't used to having men turn down his offer. He usually had men lining up to take any deal he had to offer.

"Then tell me my friend, what is it you want?"

Kisame stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning down to get close to his ear.

"Something you can't give to anyone else."

Hideki gained a quizzical look at his choice for a reward but he quickly brushed it off as nothing he needed to concern himself with at the moment. He regained his confident look and stood up before stretching his hand to Kisame.

"I believe this is the beginning of a very beneficial partnership. Come we have much to discuss."

His smirk grew as he grabbed the older mans hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go and following Hideki outside. It may not have been the kind of excitement he had been hoping for, but this could be just as fun.

**XXX**

**Okay, chapter three has been completed. I know this isn't the most exciting chapter so far, but if every chapter was Kisame kicking ass it would start to get repetitive, at least that's how I feel. Anyway like I said at the top to those who are fans of my other fic then rest assured it will be updated sometime this week, I also have a poll up on my page about a new story I've been tossing around, I would really appreciate if you guys/gals voiced your opinions. As always please comment, question and suggest, see ya later.**


End file.
